Secrets
by cat3757
Summary: Chloe comes back to Salem with a secret, how will it affect her and Brady and what exactly has been going on with her while she was in Europe? Please R&R:)
1. Default Chapter

Secrets  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a blustery cold winter day when a woman no more than 19 or 20 made her entrance back into the quaint little town known as Salem. As she walked among the shops at Salem Place and heard the carolers singing tunes telling of the impeding Christmas season she thought back to happier Christmases that had past. She smiled as she passed the skating rink, previous snowball fight areas, and the quaint little coffee shop where she always stopped for a cup of hot chocolate to warm her blood. She heard the familiar tune of 'O'Christmas Tree' begin and was taken back to another memory that reddened her cheeks, that hot chocolate wasn't the only thing that made her blood warm.  
  
Her contacts in Salem had told her of the serial killer that was murdering all those she had come to care about during her stay in Salem previously. They all warned her about the danger but she had come back anyway, knowing no one could possibly see her as a threat, well except for perhaps one young lady who had many run ins in the past with her devious mind. She smiled as she remembered the happy as well as painful times of her past in Salem. "People don't know me as well as they think they do", she laughed quietly to herself. She rubbed her hands together briskly and looked at her watch that told her she was running slightly late. "I better get going before 'The Godfather' decides to have my head on a platter for ruining his plans" she said out loud chuckling to herself. With that she left Salem place on her way to what was going to be a very interesting meeting 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I arrive at my destination with seconds to spare. As I walk up the lane to the heavy wooden door I desperately search through my purse trying to find the key that 'he' had sent me in the mail. He knew he would be the only one home besides the help when I arrived and he wanted my arrival to be kept a secret even from them. I could understand his reasoning, I guess, even though a lot of people would be glad I was back there were some that probably wished I would have stayed away. One of those being the person I desperately wanted to see with all my heart. To be honest I didn't know how he was going to react having me thrust upon him in this manner but C'est la Vie as the French say.  
  
I open the door as quietly as I can and sneak into the house. I am supposed to meet him in the study. As I walk toward the room I grow increasingly nervous about talking with the man who brought me back, he said someone I knew would also be there but not to worry they would make me feel at ease. I stop before I open the door to the study I can hear low voices from the other side. I say to myself, "Well, Chloe it's now or never" I ease open the door and am shocked with the scene I come face to face with.  
  
"Oh mi god", I say and smile "Victor said it would be someone to put me at ease but what are YOU doing here?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
John Black laughed that hearty laugh I remembered so well from the days I used to visit Belle and Brady at the penthouse. "Chloe, dear, when old man Vic here decided to bring you back to town I thought it was a wonderful idea. Not only for the effect it is going to have on my son but for the obvious reasons of your fresh views and immense help on the murder case. I knew when the ISA contacted me and asked for my opinion of how you would do as an undercover agent for their operation in Europe that I was right on the money when I stated you would be invaluable and That, my dear is now a proven fact!" Chloe glowed with pride at the high praise she received from her foremost contact in Salem, even Brady didn't know about the close connection she and his father shared. John had been instrumental in getting her through the quick and thrown together orientation she had had with the ISA while over in Europe. She had gone thru with flying colors and learned quickly. She had the brains, that was evident from the fact she was valedictorian of her senior class despite all the hardships and distractions she had while in school. Chloe had the perfect cover in Europe, as well, as she traveled with Cecilia Marin's company and met all the heavy hitters in society that had some black spot on their record the ISA was investigating and wanted her to uncover.  
  
Coming back to the present she laughed and said "When Victor told me he wanted me here to discuss my plans for the future I had no idea you were involved. I just wrapped up my last case with the ISA and decided what better way to spend Christmas then surprising the man I love." Victor began to chuckle at that remark and reproachfully said "Chloe, my dear, as much as I love younger women you are a bit out of my league, and I mean that with the deepest respect." Chloe blushed scarlet at this remark and began to stammer unintelligibly but Victor laughed and continued "Don't worry my dear I know you were speaking of my grandson." Chloe visibly relaxed at this but then became worried, "I just wish I knew if he is going to be as happy to see me as I am to see me." At this John and Victor exchanged a look. "What's going on? Is he seeing someone else?" Chloe asks paling slightly.  
  
"No, no my dear.well not exactly it's just..." Victor began when suddenly the door to the study opened and a voice asked "What is SHE doing here?" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Chloe spun around at the sound of THAT voice.  
  
"And what, exactly is YOUR problem with having me back in Salem I though we resolved all our issues a long time ago."  
  
"Don't get me wrong baby I love seeing your lovely face here but it's a little too dangerous for a pretty thing like you to be involved in." He said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? I seem to remember saving your ass plenty of times while you were stationed in Europe with the ISA.does Paris ring any bells????"  
  
"I had that completely under control my dear you just don't know how a 'Master' operates."  
  
'Master' my ass! You almost got yourself killed when you waltzed in the backroom of that party pretending to be a lost waiter when I was getting information on Don Andres. If it wasn't for me he would have shot you on the spot!"  
  
"All right kids enough bickering," John cut in slightly chuckling, "Tek, Victor and I brought Chloe back here because of two reasons. First we know how valuable she is as an agent and how well the two of you work together. Second, no one would suspect her of being on the case because of her history here in Salem and with my son."  
  
"All right, all right" Tek answered reluctantly, "I just don't want to see 'the diva' hurt herself," he turned and looked at Chloe again "you should be able to stay out of trouble while you're don't you think?" he said as he winked at her.  
  
"Why I ought to..." Chloe began but Victor interrupted her when he asked "So my dear how was your flight over here.comfortable I hope."  
  
Chloe looked away from Tek after giving him a look that would freeze the sun. "Yes Victor, thank you, it was awfully considerate of you to send your private jet but I could have just as easily flown back commercially, it would have aroused less suspicion."  
  
"Nonsense my dear when I plan surprises for my family I like to do it with style!" "That being said why doesn't Tek here take your luggage up to your room and you can unpack, yours is the third door on the right"  
  
"Thanks again Victor, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when I make my entrance back into Salem at your party tonight."  
  
"Nor can I my dear nor can I"  
  
After Tek and Chloe left the room to take her suitcases to where she would be staying John turned to Victor.  
  
"You really lucked out with that one old man, if Tek hadn't come in when he did you would have had to explain to poor Chloe why Brady has been traipsing around Salem with his granny"  
  
"All in good time John, all in good time" Victor sighed and shook his head, "I am just not looking forward to telling her that the reason her skills were needed in Salem is because we are worried about Brady for more than his involvement with Nicole."  
  
"I know what you mean old man, but I better leave someone may begin to wonder why my car is parked in the driveway of one of my so called competitors of business. Not to mention a man I am not known to trust." John smiled wryly, "However, when it comes to Brady I trust you more than anyone and that's a fact. He's your grandson and I know you would never hurt him."  
  
"No I wouldn't, not for the world. In fact I intend to make all his dreams come true. That is, after we succeed in saving him from himself with the help of one Miss Chloe Lane" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*Meanwhile Upstairs*  
  
"Jeez Chloe, I know the ISA wants us to always be prepared, but did you have to include everything AND the kitchen sink in your luggage?"  
  
"Quit complaining Tek, you of all people know how hard just being back in Salem is going to be for me. I am nervous the way it is of seeing Brady again after hardly any contact while I was over in Europe. Pile on top of that keeping it a secret that I am an ISA agent here to help uncover the serial killer's identity while not getting killed myself, well it's a lot for a girl to handle."  
  
"Chin up Chlo I was just kidding around with you. You are one of the most capable agents and people I have the pleasure of knowing."  
  
"Why Tek, is that a compliment? I never knew you were capable of such niceties."  
  
"Don't let it go to your head little miss smarty pants. Don't forget it is only you and I here now and if you repeat that I even hinted at what I truly think of you I will deny it with every fiber of my being." Tek smiled and winked at Chloe, "That being said let's get you unpacked and figure out what you will be wearing for Victor's party tonight when you see Brady again."  
  
"Ah, I love you too Tek", Chloe giggled and then turned serious; "I just don't know what I am going to do or say when I see him again. I feel like it has been so long.."  
  
"Don't worry I am sure he'll take one look at you and forget everyone else in the room. Speaking of which, have you had a chance to look over the packet the ISA sent you concerning Salem PD's top suspects and their motives for being the serial killer?"  
  
Chloe took a seat on the bed while Tek pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards facing her.  
  
"Yes I have," Chloe's head crinkled as she frowned with frustration, "I can honestly say that I have trouble believing any of them could be our killer. I mean some of them like Sami and Nicole I can definitely do without but to have one of them resort to murder..well I just don't see it."  
  
"I agree with you Chloe but the fact still remains each of them does have a motive for wanting Abe, Jack, and Maggie dead. The theory on Caroline is that she was murdered as revenge on the Brady's which would also explain the attack on Bo and Hope at Belle's fashion show. Poor Cassie was just recently killed because she knew too much. It's just too bad she wasn't able to tell anyone what she knew before she was murdered."  
  
"It's all so senseless Tek. So many good people killed before their time, and I'm afraid of what will happen next if we don't stop this killer soon. I know I must be objective in this case and look at all the suspects but I can't help but focus on Nicole as the main suspect, either that or some one we haven't thought of yet." "Why do you say that Chlo?"  
  
"Well, all the other suspects have had someone close to them die. For example, Rex had Cassie his own flesh and blood, Kate was also her mother so in my mind it doesn't make sense that she would murder her own daughter no matter how much they did or did not get along. I know from my own past with Nancy, sure I hated her at times but I would never want to see her dead she was my mom, I am sure Kate feels the same way about Cassie. Tony, well he was the surrogate father to the twins and loved them as his own so I can't see him involved either."  
  
"What about Victor, Sami and Lucas?"  
  
"Victor, well he's easy his true love was Caroline and he would never hurt her for anything in the world, plus she was Sami's grandmother. Plus, I don't think Victor would have brought me back here to get busted. Lucas, well.he's a little harder but from what I have read on him he was truly broken up about Maggie's death even going back to drinking alcohol even for a short time, so I can't believe he would kill her so easily."  
  
"Ok, now that you've told me why it isn't the other 6 why Nicole?"  
  
"Well, it's no secret I didn't like her when I was in Salem before, but besides that she isn't directly related to any of the victims. I think in addition to Caroline being killed because she was a Brady she was also a threat to Nicole's life with Victor no matter how unhappy that life is. There is something that doesn't quite fit the puzzle though.."  
  
"And that would be..?"  
  
Chloe got up and started pacing around the room while she spoke.  
  
"Nicole, she...she isn't what I'd exactly call smart. I mean sure her history with men shows that she's ruthless and a little more than a skank, but I can't see her hacking into computer files and sneaking around and killing people with ease the way that this murderer is doing. No, something doesn't quite fit, she does seem to be hiding something so I think I need to keep my eye on her more closely then the rest, but as I said before I think it's someone no one has thought of yet."  
  
Tek sighed deeply and said, "Well I guess we have our work cut out for us then, I am going to get going and let you get ready for Victor's shin-dig. I know you can't wait to shock everyone with the fact you're back."  
  
"Yea.well we'll see how that goes; I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Bright and early...Have fun!"  
  
"I will. Goodbye."  
  
Tek walked out of Chloe's room and started down the stairs of the Kiriakas mansion.  
  
"Chloe doesn't know how right she is about needing to keep an eye on that witch Nicole and not only for being a suspect in a murder case. If I was her I'd keep that bitch as far away from Brady as possible." Tek thought to himself. "I only hope she knows what kind of danger she is stepping into especially living here while investigating this case. I'll have to try and keep a closer eye on her, and if I can't I know just the man who can.." Whistling to himself as he opened the door to leave Tek looked over his shoulder and up the stairs "Yes I think it may be a good idea to give him a call.just in case."  
  
*Back Upstairs*  
  
Chloe fingered the material of the dress she had unpacked after Tek had left her room. When she had seen the creation in the dress shop in Paris she knew it was made for her. She picked up the gown and held it against her body as she daydreamed of holding her Brady once again.  
  
"Time to get to work on looking my best," She thought to herself, "I just hope things between us haven't changed."  
  
*Outside the door*  
  
Victor stood outside Chloe's room and listened to her talk to herself about her upcoming meeting with Brady.  
  
"Well my dear, I hate to disappoint you," He said softly "but things have changed around here and not necessarily for the better. But now that you're back.well one can only hope."  
  
With that he turned away from the door and headed back downstairs to make sure the party preparations were going as planned. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*In Tek's car driving to the Salem PD*  
  
"Hey man!"  
  
"Yea it's me how's it going in Europe?"  
  
"Good, good. Hey listen remember that hot little number you and I had to deal with during the Andres episode?"  
  
"Yup that's the one.Well she's back in Salem and if you are done with all the things you need to do in Europe I am sure she would appreciate your help here, after all the two of you did make an excellent undercover team in Europe with you posing as her fiancé."  
  
"No, no the word never leaked out so no one knows the two of you even know each other."  
  
"Ok, well great! How soon can you be in Salem?"  
  
"What????? Man you must have it bad.who told you she was here.never mind I don't want to know. Where are you staying? All right...for now but I will talk to Victor and see how he feels about an extra guest, Chlo is going to need all the friends she can get."  
  
"I know, I know I'll see you then, oh and make sure when you go to the party tonight you wear black tie and not all black. Catch ya later man!"  
  
Tek smiled as he closed his phone, "That should take care of Chloe's protection while at the mansion. Victor doesn't realize how much danger she is really in but I do and with 'his' help, we should be able to keep her safe."  
  
*Across town*  
  
The man at the bar closed his phone and ordered another beer from the bartender.  
  
"You look familiar," said the bartender, "are you from around here?"  
  
The man smiled, "Yea I used to be but I left for awhile."  
  
"You back visiting for the holidays?"  
  
"You could say that, or you could say I am here to try and help an old friend out of a tight situation and try to win her over along the way."  
  
The bartender looked at the dark haired, brown eyed man questionably and then said."Well I hope it all works out for you."  
  
"Oh I intend to see that it does." And with that he finished his beer, paid his tab and walked out into the bitter cold evening. "I must get home and prepare for the party." He thought as he walked off into the night.  
  
Kate was walking up to the Cheating Heart door for her date with Roman when she saw the young man walk off.  
  
"He looks so familiar," she thought, "it couldn't have been, could it?" She shook her head and entered the bar to wait for her love to meet her before they got ready for Victor's party. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Italics are thoughts of characters)  
  
Chloe is getting ready in her room at the mansion when she hears familiar voices in the hall. Since she knows her arrival is supposed to be the grand surprise of the evening she just peeks out the door to get the smallest glimpse of her soul mate.  
  
"Nicole, I told you it will never happen! You are married to my grandfather for Christ sakes! You need to get a grip on reality!"  
  
"Oh, Come on Brady you know he doesn't make me feel alive! Not the way you do. After all we shared I thought you knew me better than to think I am only after your body and a cheap fling."  
  
What???? All we shared???? What the hell has been going on since I was in Europe?  
  
"Look Nicole I told you once and I'll tell you again you are my grandmother, I don't have those feelings for you!"  
  
"You certainly seemed to have those feelings for me the other night when I kissed you. You didn't push me away then."  
  
That bitch! I'll kill her!  
  
"Nicole, I told you I love Chloe, even though we are going through some rough times right now I can't give up on her, she is my soul mate not you. I was lonely and confused and I shouldn't have responded the way I did but that doesn't change the fact of who I WANT to be with."  
  
Chloe brightened slightly at hearing Brady profess he still loved her but still had trouble processing how he could have even thought of kissing Nicole. God I hope he didn't catch anything from her.ewww.Chloe thought and shuddered.  
  
"I am going to get ready for grand dad's party now Nicole I suggest you be the dutiful little wife I know you can play and do the same." With that Brady turned from Nicole and entered his room and shut the door.  
  
"Ughh Brady! You don't know what you're missing, but I intend to make sure you don't miss it for very much longer. I got to get ready and look my best, after all a girl's got to knock em dead." Nicole chuckled to herself and went to her room to get ready.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two that had just left the hallway Chloe shut her door and thought: What was that comment about.knock em dead? You won't be knocking anything dead if I have anything to say about it. Chloe then continued to get ready for the party.  
  
*8 o'clock that evening* Brady, Nicole and Victor were downstairs waiting for the guests to arrive. The tension in the room was palpable.  
  
I hope things will change after my grandson sees what I have planned for him tonight, Victor thought and smiled. Nicole sauntered up to him and in a caustic, sarcastic but sugary sweet voice asked: What are you grinning about 'old man'?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, my dear. Soon enough"  
  
For some reason Nicole felt uneasy at his words but shrugged it off when the doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll get it." She announced anything to get away from the old coot.  
  
Nicole opened the door and gasped at the fine male specimen that stood in front of her. "Hello, Nicole."  
  
"Hel...hello."  
  
The man with dark hair and brown eyes walked slowly into the room, "I am at the right place am I not?"  
  
Victor suddenly strode into the room, "Brandon Walker, how are you doing I am so glad you could make it tonight."  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion Victor but I felt I was needed here and."  
  
"Not a problem, my boy not a problem, I understand why you came I really do. Go grab a glass of champagne and enjoy yourself the others shall be here soon."  
  
"What is he doing here?" Nicole asks Victor.  
  
"I believe Mr. Walker will be a great comfort to one of our guests tonight." Victor replies and smiles mysteriously. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
More and more guests arrive at the mansion. Belle comes escorted by Shawn along with Mimi and Rex. Shawn and Rex still not on the best of terms create an air of tension around the young couples but Shawn bites his tongue and shows more compassion towards Rex after seeing how badly he took Cassie's death.  
  
"Look man, I want you to know, I am very sorry about your sister" Shawn says to  
Rex.  
  
"Whatever, Shawn just leave me alone; maybe her death is what will finally  
convince you I am not the serial killer."  
  
"Or maybe you killed her to protect yourself."  
  
"Shawn, Rex stop it!" Belle interrupts as she pulls Shawn away from Rex who  
was being restrained after Shawn's comment by a very flustered Mimi, "I can't  
believe that you just said that to him Shawn Douglas Brady!"  
  
Kate and Roman enter the party very much in love and seemingly oblivious to all around them.  
  
"Look Roman, there's our son, do you think we should go over and.."  
  
"NO! He made it very clear whose side he is on. He made his bed let him lie in  
it."  
  
John and Bo arrive with their wives at their side as the ladies go off to talk to their respective children John pulls Bo aside.  
  
"I trust you have plenty of surveillance set up around here so nothing happens to  
Roman tonight or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Yea," Bo replied, "This house has more guard on it than the White House right  
now."  
  
John nods his approval and goes over to join his wife.  
  
Sami is walking outside the mansion putting her keys in her purse when she walks into a well defined chest.  
  
"Dammit why don't you watch where your going!" Lucas says  
  
"Dammit Lucas do you have to be such an ass?" Sami retorts.  
  
"Let's just go to the party I need to see Victor about a proposition from Tony  
anyway." Lucas says as he heads toward the door."  
  
Sami follows furious at Lucas without understanding why.  
  
After Sami enters the party she is amazed at seeing Brandon of all people in Victor's living room.  
  
"Brandon, I love you I miss you I knew you would come back to me I knew it."  
  
"Samantha I am not here for you, we are through get that through your head. You  
signed the divorce papers get on with your life all ready."  
  
Sami seemed as though she was ready to gear up for another attempt to beg Brandon to take her back when Lucas saw what was going on and quickly steered her away from her former love.  
  
"Lucas Roberts! Get your hands off me I swear I'll kill you if you don't let me  
go!"  
  
"Real nice Sami maybe I should call your dad over and have him book you on the spot for threats against my life, why hell you are probably the serial killer."  
  
Sami looks stunned for a moment and looks over Lucas's shoulder and then breaks into a run off the mansion's property crying into the night. Lucas hesitates for a moment but then decides to not go after her and goes to rejoin the party. When he turns around he encounters the scene that left Sami so stunned. There in the middle of the room engaged in a tight embrace is Brandon Walker and a lovely dark haired beauty who had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere at the party.  
  
Philip arrives and surveys the room after giving his coat to Henderson and then goes to join Rex, Mimi, Shawn and Belle who are quietly talking in a corner.  
  
"What's going on guys?"  
  
"Nothing much, unless you count that," Belle says and points in the living room,  
"I don't know what she thinks she is doing but if she hurts ANY member of my  
family again, there will be hell to pay."  
  
Philip follows Belle's outstretched hand and gasps at the sight in front of him. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Brandon and Lexie were standing in the middle of Victor's mansion hugging each other as though the world was going to end.  
  
Lexie stepped back and said "I thought I'd never see you again, when you didn't come to the funeral.."  
  
"I couldn't.I was in the middle of a delicate case."  
  
"Oh Brandon, your father, poor Theo, I don't know what I am going to do" Lexie broke down and cried again for the love she lost.  
  
"Don't worry Lex I will do everything I can to help." Brandon comforted Lexie, who was now his only link to the man that was his father.  
  
Philip shook his head and turned back to Belle. Sami is probably going to go ballistic when she hears he is back in town especially with how chummy he is with Lexie.  
  
"I know it, she already started a scene a little early I am just glad she left before.well let's just say I'm just glad she left."  
  
Victor looked up from the conversation he was having with Bo and saw Lexie and Brandon's embrace.  
  
I knew he would be good for her he thought, I only wish I had thought of inviting him here, I wonder how he knew? Ah well it is all for the best.  
  
Victor then stood up and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Good evening everyone, I hope you are all enjoying yourself. I know the reason for my party may seem a little vague to you with all the murder and mayhem going about lately, but I felt that it was high time that we have some good news for a change."  
  
Murmurs went through the crowd at this statement.  
  
"Recently, I have lost many people who were close to me throughout my life, including my shining star who always steered me on the right course." Victor smiled wistfully and glanced at Bo who returned a half smile.  
  
"These recent tragedies have only served to enlighten me that we must seize the day and make the most of every opportunity that we have. Thus I have under taken a project that will serve to commemorate those who we have lost over our time here too early."  
  
At this point Henderson rolled in a mysteriously covered cart.  
  
"I wish to present to the good people of Salem the Isabella Tuscano Opera House!"  
  
With that Victor unveiled the gorgeous structure he had contracted Stevie an old friend of his dear departed daughter's to build.  
  
Brady gasped at the mention of his mother's name and what it was connected to. He looked at Victor his eyes brimming with tears and communicated through his eyes a silent thank you. He then looked over at his father who was also going through the same emotions he was with Doc hanging on his arm; Brady could only wished Chloe would have been able to see this with him.  
  
"In this place, named after my daughter I also intend to have areas named after each of the loved ones we have lost to this serial killer," Victor continued, "in this way their memory will live on forever, not just in the hearts and minds of those who knew them best but by whomever visits this wonderful place of refuge."  
  
Applause rippled through the crowd after Victor's announcement. As this occurred, simultaneously a young man let himself into the party and watched the crowd with amusement.  
  
Victor continued, "Now I would like to turn over the floor to the night's entertainment, someone who you all know of very well and a star in her own right."  
  
With this the lights dimmed and a young man took his place behind the piano. The strains of "O Holy Night" began to play and a wonderfully charged, passionate voice ripped through the crowd shocking all in attendance.  
  
O holy Night The stars are brightly shining, It is the night of the dear Savior's birth..  
  
Brady took a staggering breath as his head snapped to the make shift stage that had been set up for his grandfather's party, it couldn't be.but yet it was.  
  
"Diva" Brady breathe. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Breathe Chloe, just Breathe  
  
This was the mantra she kept repeating over and over in her head as she sang one of her favorite Christmas songs to an audience of shocked and captivated Salemenites.  
  
She knew the song like she knew the songs from Phantom she and Brady had sang together so long ago. This gave her the opportunity to peruse the audience and gauge their reactions to her sudden appearance.  
  
First she saw John and Marlena. John had his trademark eyebrow raised because he was fully aware of Chloe's return. Marlena gasped with her hand over her mouth then slowly removed it to reveal a smile that accompanied the tears in her eyes, which Chloe knew were of happiness for her son, or at least she hoped they were.  
  
As she scanned the room she saw Brandon and Lexie who had stopped their happy reunion long enough to smile at Chloe while she sang of hope and love.  
  
Off to the side of Lexie and Brandon she saw the couples of Roman and Kate and Bo and Hope. All four were holding on tight to their respective others and smiling while they enjoyed the spirit of the song. Chloe also noticed that Roman could not keep his eyes off of Kate, and smiled internally knowing this was a match that was going to last forever.  
  
Her gaze floated over the crowd until she saw a group of people she had depended on during her high school years and still did. Rex and Mimi stood mouths agape and then smiled brilliantly while she sang her solo. Belle looked as though she was about to rush the stage and jump Chloe in a bear hug.that is until Shawn held her back. Shawn, well he just shook his head and looked like he wanted to laugh out loud. She could just picture him saying You got us, Chloe, you got us.  
  
As she looked toward Victor, she saw him standing with his wife, Lucas and Philip. Lucas was shaking hands with the 'old man' probably congratulating him on his accomplishment of the opera house. Philip was another story; she couldn't quite read his expression. He stood in front of her arms folded with a dark look in his eyes slowly shaking his head.  
  
Chloe let her brilliant blue eyes rest on Nicole and was taken aback by the hate and rage that seemed to emanate from the young woman. She looked from Chloe to somewhere to Chloe's right and back again all the while shaking in her seat with barely contained fury.  
  
Before she turned her head to where Nicole was looking she caught the movement of a tall dark and mysteriously familiar man who was watching her from the sidelines by the patio door but when she turned her head he was gone.  
  
Chloe finally looked to where Nicole kept glancing and there he was, her soul mate.  
  
He stared at her through loving eyes as she sang with a passion he had never known before. She hadn't spotted him yet and he didn't want to disturb her beautiful solo with the shock of seeing him in Salem when he was suppose to be thousands of miles away.  
  
It's not that he thought she would be upset, they had shared many special times while in Europe, but he didn't want to trouble or worry her when she was so in her element.  
  
He suddenly got the feeling that she sensed him and slipped out the patio door before she had a chance to identify the feeling she had as the sixth sense type that she always told him she got when he was around.  
  
Soon, Ma Cherie, soon I shall see your beautiful face again.  
  
Brady couldn't believe his eyes, it was really her, his Chloe. He looked quickly back to his grandfather who was engrossed in a quiet conversation with Lucas Roberts but took the time to give him a slight nod and a smile.  
  
So this is what he meant when he said he wanted all my dreams to come true. Brady thought in awe, I couldn't have asked for anything more.  
  
Brady could feel Nicole's eyes on him begging him to turn and look, just for a moment to glance her way but Brady couldn't, not even if he wanted to.  
  
She was the definition of elegance and beauty. She wore a pure white dress accentuated with silver that hugged ever curve of her body and had a slit up to her mid thigh just giving him a teasing glimpse of the body he used to adore and worship. She had her hair down and curled with a silver comb holding it back over one ear and giving her a carefree and whimsical look.  
  
Brady forgot how to breathe for awhile as he looked at her and let it out suddenly in one jagged breath.  
  
My god! How could I forget how truly magnificent she is? How could I let Nicole even touch me when I have heaven on Earth, even if she was in Europe. I was so stupid I should have thought to visit her, call, or email more often. I just hope she can forgive how asinine I've been.  
  
Chloe meanwhile was finishing up her solo and saw out of the corner of her eye that Victor was edging up closer to the stage. As she sang the last note of her song and the lights dimmed she edged off the stage and out the patio area where Victor had instructed her to wait as to not be attacked by the crowd.  
  
She heard Victor acknowledge all the applause from her friends and loved ones. She heard him also state that as soon as everyone had a chance to get over their shock and have something to eat they would be able to talk to Chloe and welcome her back to Salem.  
  
Chloe also knew after his speech Victor had plans to pull Brady aside and tell him where to meet his lady love.  
  
Chloe rubbed her bare arms and looked at the brilliance of the patio area that Victor had his staff decorate for the holiday season. She smiled slightly when she felt someone put a warm male dinner jacket on her shoulders from behind.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get out here, I missed you so much." Chloe said as she leaned back into strong masculine arms and closed her eyes inhaling his scent.  
  
"Have you now? And to think I just saw you two days ago, I guess it's true what they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Chuckled a strong masculine voice that Chloe recognized immediately.  
  
Chloe's eyes fluttered open immediately as she simultaneously spun around and embraced her visitor. "You wretch! What in the world are you doing in Salem?" Her eyes twinkled with laughter as she pulled back to gaze into the brown eyes of the man who held her in his arms.  
  
Before he could answer her they both heard a voice from behind them ask: "That's what I would like to know, as well as how the two of you know each other so well."  
  
"Brady." Chloe gasped and turned pale. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"I'll ask again in case you didn't hear me the first time, how is it you know my cousin so well Chloe and what are you doing her in Salem?" Brady bit out, seeing his soul mate in the arms of other man did nothing to appease his anger especially with the other man being Nicholas Alamain.  
  
"Brady, I...." Chloe began but Nicholas cut her off.  
  
"Chloe, you shouldn't need to explain yourself to Brady, after all it's only natural you and I should know each other, I do live in Europe after all and attend all the important functions there. It was only a matter of time before we ran into each other and surely my cousin realizes that fact." Nicholas ground out a bit perturbed at the way Brady was speaking to Chloe. She herself had told him the story of how Brady had rescued her from Philip and his obsessive ways. The way he was acting toward her now made him no better than his uncle in Nicholas's eyes.  
  
Brady counted to ten before answering Nicholas, "Yes, of course, I just didn't expect to see both of you in Salem nor so friendly with one another." He ground out.  
  
Chloe could see the fire in Nicholas's eyes and realized that he was just itching for a good battle of the wills but she wasn't about to let him ruin her moment with Brady by starting an argument that would end badly. She was grateful he had stepped in when he did, that was a given, for the first time in all her months of working with the ISA she had almost blown her cover. She couldn't think of an excuse to know Nicholas so well when Brady was angry with her, she wanted to console him and tell him everything but at the same time she knew she couldn't. Now that she was recovered she turned to talk to him.  
  
"Brady, Nicky and I became good friends over in Europe, after meeting him and realizing his ties to Salem, you could understand how we became close. I missed the people here, I missed my family, but more importantly I missed you."  
  
Chloe walked over to Brady and took his hands in hers. Nicholas took this as his cue to leave and re-entered the party, vowing to talk with Chloe at a later date.  
  
Chloe continued, "All this time we have been apart, all I could think about was how much I love you and miss you. I wanted to call or email but I didn't think it was personal enough, that and the fact you had basically pushed me out of Salem to join the company I didn't know how you felt about me. When Victor called me about coming home for the holidays I knew it was the right thing to do I just hope you feel the same way."  
  
"Chloe...Diva, of course I feel the same way!" Brady pulled Chloe into a tight embrace and continued, "I could never stop loving you, these last six months have been torture for me as well. I wanted to call or write but I figured you were not contacting me so you must be moving on with your life, but never once did I stopped loving you. You are my other half, diva, I feel lost when I am without you."  
  
Chloe was openly crying by this point and drew back from his tight embrace to meet Brady in a sweet kiss. Brady stroked Chloe's long dark hair as he expertly deepened the kiss. Chloe moaned slightly and shivered, not from the cold but from the sensations she was feeling just from kissing Brady again.  
  
Brady slowly ended the kiss and placed his forehead against Chloe's and said "As much as I would like to finish this and welcome you back properly, namely upstairs in my room, I feel we need to go back to the party so you can say hello to everyone else who has missed your smiling face here in Salem. I know for a fact if I take you away before Tink can properly welcome you back I won't hear the end of it for months!"  
  
Chloe laughed and released Brady from their embrace she took his hand and let him lead her back into the party.  
  
"Brady I do need to talk to you about something I overheard earlier though..."  
  
"What would that be Diva?"  
  
But Chloe never did get to ask him about his relationship with Nicole just then because when they stepped through the patio doors they were both rendered speechless by the sight in front of them.  
  
There in the middle of the room was Roman Brady on one knee with a ring box in one hand and the microphone in the other and he was proposing to Kate.  
  
"Katie, I love you, I will always love you and I want to be with you for the rest of the days of our lives. I want to know if you will do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Kate stared at Roman and the ring he offered her and started crying openly as she threw her arms around his neck "Yes, yes, a million times yes, I love you Roman Brady."  
  
The crowd that had gathered around at the proposal started cheering and clapping and Chloe and Brady smiled at each other with love and hope in their eyes that their future would be the same. Brady placed his hand on the small of Chloe's back and said "I'll be right back I want to congratulate Roman." Chloe nodded and stepped away from the scene slightly and smiled. It was then that Nicholas came to her side.  
  
"It seems our arrival at the Kiriakas estate wasn't the only surprise people were in for this evening was it?" Nicholas stated.  
  
Chloe turned around at the sound of his voice, "No, but at least, tonight there are good surprises for our friends and relatives, no murderers running about. Which is probably the reason for your sudden appearance. Tell me how long did Tek wait before he called you when he found out I was on the case, did he even wait till I got to Salem?"  
  
"Calm down, ma cherie," Nicholas said soothingly, "yes Tek did call me but I was already in Salem. I had a gut feeling you were going to need my help when you told me what you were coming back here for when we were in Milan."  
  
"Ohhhh you and Tek make me so mad I could just wipe the floor with the both of you!" Chloe spat out quietly making sure none of the other guests could overhear their conversation. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself in this situation or any other for that matter! You think I am this little helpless female who is afraid to break a nail, well I'll tell you something mister..."  
  
"You'll tell him what Chloe?" Brady asked as he had returned from congratulating Roman on his engagement, "Did Nick here say something to offend you?" Brady's eyes turned dark at the thought of someone upsetting his diva.  
  
"No, no Brady Nicky and I were just arguing over which opera is the best and you know how passionate I get when it comes to music." Chloe answered Brady soothingly.  
  
"Yes, Brady that's all it was, I am sure you know how much of a little spite fire our Chloe is." Nicholas smiled, "I must be off though I have business to discuss with Victor." And with a curt nod to Brady and a sly smile to Chloe he went off to find Victor.  
  
Chloe turned around to face Brady who had a look of pure contempt on his face as he watched Nicholas's retreating back. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I just don't like him; he's too friendly with you, acts all high and mighty, like he knows more about you than I do. And what's with you calling him Nicky? He used to hate that name when he was in Salem."  
  
"We have an understanding he and I we....."  
  
But Chloe didn't get to elaborate anymore as she was pounced on by the perkiness that is Belle Black at that exact moment.  
  
CHLOE!!!!! OHMIGOD!!! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I could have planned a big party and gave you your Christmas gift instead of mailing it to Milan. We have to go shopping and catch up over coffee now that your back, I missed you so much..."  
  
Brady slightly laughed at Belle's enthusiasm and stepped back so Chloe could have time with her best friend, knowing later they would have a long talk about what had been going on since she left. Little did he know Chloe was thinking the same thing. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Nicholas chuckled to himself as he watched Chloe get attacked by all her friends she had left behind in Salem while she was in Milan. If they only knew the type of work she was really doing while singing opera as a front, they would never let her leave town again, he thought, chuckling to himself.  
  
"So it was you!" Nicholas jumped at the sound of a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Kate!" He said warmly, "I see congratulations are in order. How have you been? I don't believe I have ever seen you looking more radiant or more happy."  
  
"You always were a charmer, come here and give me a hug!" as she held her one time flame in her arms she asked, "What in the world are you doing back in Salem anyway? And why didn't you tell anyone you were coming?"  
  
Nicholas laughed, "I didn't even know myself until recently, I guess you could say that I am in town to finish up some unfinished business."  
  
"Business? You make it sound so serious though."  
  
"Yes well matters of the heart are often pf a serious nature."  
  
"Oh so that's how it is, well don't let anyone hold you back from what you want no matter what. I was about to give up on love completely until I found Roman." Kate paused and looked over at her fiancé who was looking at her with pure love in his eyes as he talked with various well wishers. "You go after what you want and don't let anyone stand in your way." Kate leaned over and gave Nicholas a kiss on the cheek "Please stop by and see us for dinner some time while your in town." And with that she strode over to where Roman was waiting for her.  
  
"Don't worry Kate," Nicholas said under his breath after she had left, "I don't intend on letting ANYONE get in the way of my ultimate goal, not even family." Nicholas looked back to where Chloe was now laughing at Belle who was trying to catch her up with Salem's latest news, "Sorry cuz but for once blood is not the tie that binds."  
  
Brady stood back and watched as his sister talked to Chloe a mile a minute about all the plans she had now that Chloe was back in Salem. He chuckled merrily at his little sister enthusiasm and looked up to see a figure moving stealthily through his grandfather's backyard. Not wanting to alarm Chloe or Tink he just leaned down and murmured in her ear "I have to take care of something I'll be right back." Chloe nodded her head and watched him go off.  
  
She too had noticed the mysterious figure but did not want to put Brady in danger by having him go investigate who it was with her. But of course he put himself in danger looking out for his grandfather. Damn him! Why couldn't he just tell Bo or his father instead of going after the figure himself.  
  
Chloe suddenly started coughing and feigned the fact that she needed a glass of water to get away from Belle. As she made her way through the house she bumped into a familiar face.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little opera diva! Did you come home to get your rocks off then leave Brady alone and miserable again? You should have stayed in Milan Brady was doing just fine until YOU showed up."  
  
Chloe resisted the urge to wave her hand in front of her face, the stench of alcohol coming off the other woman's breath was enough to make her drunk. Luckily for her Victor had appraised the situation and had the good foresight to come over and intercept the ladies before a more heated argument could begin.  
  
"Nicole, I think it best if you retire for the evening and leave Miss Lane alone. She had a long flight from Milan and I am sure she is in no mood for your antics!" moving closer Victor put an arm around his young wife's waist and whispered in her ear, "If you don't get upstairs right now I will make sure Roman sees my evidence on the Colin Murphy murder tonight."  
  
Nicole turned to face Victor and grated out "You bastard, you wait I will get you for this!" Turning back to Chloe she stated "If you need anything, I'll be in my room, just ask Brady I am sure he will have no trouble pointing it out to you."  
  
"Leave NOW, Nicole, before I make good on my promise!" Victor seethed.  
  
Nicole angrily turned and made her way out of the room, "You will get yours Victor, I will see to that!" she hissed.  
  
"Pay her no mind my dear she is just mad I outsmarted her..." Victor began and stopped when he saw Chloe was not really paying attention but looking toward the patio region, "Did I interrupt you?"  
  
"I am sorry Victor but yes I need to go" Chloe murmured and began walking toward her destination again but she didn't get more than two feet when suddenly the mansion was blanketed in darkness and screams of terror filled the air. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Calm down everyone." Victor's voice could be heard over the din noise of voices after the scream had died down. "Everything is ok, I'm sure it is just a blown fuse or broken circuit."  
  
Chloe cursed her luck as she tried unsuccessfully to make her way through the crowd of people in the pitch black foyer. Suddenly she bumped into a strong male chest and warm hands reached up to hold her arms at her sides. Fighting the urge to kick the guys butt should he want to harm her she patiently said "Excuse me, I need to get through."  
  
"Going so soon? I thought we could share an interlude seeing as how the lights have decided to give us the perfect cover."  
  
Chloe suddenly saw a flash of white teeth as her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and she had to bite back a groan as she wished she had acted on her earlier instinct to kick the guy's ass.  
  
Chloe shivered, "Nicky, I swear if you don't let me go..." She never got to finish her sentence as the lights in the mansion suddenly came back on and the screaming began once again.  
  
Brady had tracked the figure around to the pool house in the back of the mansion before he lost whoever it was who was trespassing on Victor's property. As he turned back around he was surprised to see that Nicole had followed him out of the house.  
  
"Brady," she purred, "I knew you couldn't resist stealing away with me to have a quick fling before you have to pretend for that bitch Chloe again, come on honey no one is around out here let's have that quickie." With that she kissed him hard on the mouth and began pulling his shirt from his pants and unzipping his fly.  
  
Damn this girl has more arms than an octopus! Brady thinks as he forcefully pushes Nicole away and wipes his lips with the arm of his jacket to remove any trace of her lips from his.  
  
"DAMNIT NICOLE! Why can't you get it through that head of yours? I. LOVE. CHLOE. Not you and we will never have that kind of relationship, not now, not ever!  
  
Nicole stumbled her way back toward Brady and poked him in the chest with her perfectly manicured finger. "YOU are going to regret the day that you ever said that to ME! You are playing with fire Black! Do you know what I am capable of? Why I could kill you as easily as...." Nicole's speech was interrupted when they suddenly heard screams coming from inside the mansion.  
  
"Shit, what is going on tonight?" Brady asked himself as he began to run to the mansion, "We'll finish this later Nicole." You can count on it, Black Nicole thought to herself. One way or another that boy is going to be mine even if I have to get rid of the precious Diva to do it.  
  
The party had come to a complete standstill after the lights had come back on. There in the middle of the dance floor was Roman Brady dead with a knife sticking out of his chest. Chloe had to stop herself from going over to examine the body but had secretly thanked Victor when he had asked her to be the one to call 911. She was able to fill Tek in on what had happened and what suspects were accounted for without arousing the suspicion of the other guests. Chloe quickly pocketed her cell phone and went back to tell Victor that the police were on their way and that no one was to leave the party.  
  
Victor quickly ushered everyone out of the room and into the sitting area to wait for the police to arrive. He asked that Chloe and Nicholas stay in the room with the body with him as they had just arrived back into town and he did not consider them to be responsible for the murder. At least that is what he told the other guests, in reality he was giving them an opportunity to look over the body for any clues they could gather.  
  
"I just don't understand this, Nicholas, Roman was a good man! Why on Earth would anyone want to kill him?" Chloe leaned down and started to look the body over for clues when suddenly Roman's eyes popped open and he grabbed her by the arm. Chloe jumped back slightly and began to shake but as quickly as it had occurred Roman let go and fell back onto the floor. Chloe was badly shaken by the incident and while Nicholas checked for a pulse she moved and sat a few feet away holding her knees to her chest.  
  
"Is he...? "Nicholas nodded his head and Chloe began to cry. Nicholas went over and held her in his arms and as she cried into his chest he rocked her gently and whispered calming words to her. "This shouldn't upset me like this! Gawd! I am trained to handle these situations, but you didn't see his eyes...they were crying out for help, Nicky, and I couldn't do anything but sit there!"  
  
"There wasn't anything you could do Chlo, I think it was just a last minute reflex before he died to reach out for help. He was too far gone; there is blood everywhere in here and you're not a doctor. Let it go baby, let it go." With that Nicholas held her close and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Chloe was shocked by Nicholas's tenderness and moved her head to look up into his eyes to say thank you for being there, when what she saw shocked her. Unless it was her mind playing tricks on her Nicholas was looking at her the same way Brady used to when she was fighting for her life with leukemia. With eyes full of concern and...of love.  
  
"Nicholas I...." Chloe began but was interrupted when Brady burst through the doorway.  
  
Brady had walked back into the mansion and Henderson had filled him in on what had happened since he had taken his little trip. Brady quickly pushed his way through the grieving crowd and entered the room where Roman had been found. He first took in the sight of Roman's bloody body on the floor and then was shocked to see his Diva in another man's arms, namely his cousin's.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" He bellowed.  
  
Chloe began to explain how the lights had gone out and then Roman was found after they came on but Bray interrupted her. "Not that, I mean what the hell are you doing in his arms!"  
  
Nicholas was shocked at how untrusting Brady was of Chloe and came over to intervene.  
  
"Listen, let's just say that Roman there gave Chloe a little shock and she became upset so I was just trying to comfort her. She loves you, you need to trust that."  
  
Brady visibly relaxed a little until Nicholas who was giving him the once over asked, "What were you doing while the light's were out anyway? Your shirt is all untucked and your zipper is open."  
  
Until this statement all Chloe could do was stand in shock at how jealous Brady had become but as she noticed his appearance with Nicholas she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.  
  
"Yes Brady I would like to know the answer to that question as well, why did you show up looking like you just got done having sex?" 


End file.
